That Faithful Kiss
by SimBoy
Summary: It's my first liove story and it's very short. I hope you like it.:-)
1. Default Chapter Title

That Faithful Kiss  
  
Harry looked at her and she him. she reached up and pecked him on the cheek. His heart filled with such emmense joy that no other could fill. She had shown a new light to him now. This girl was not just a beautiful girl with glimmering brown eyes and blazing brown hair. She was also a place in his heart where he could think of nothing else but the wonders of her magnifisance. She had shown him a new light on how he thought of her now. He Harry Potter had fallin in love ever since that faithful kiss at the end of the school in his fourth year.  
He would remember that day for years to come. That wonderful kiss on that faithful day. For when he gazed into those beautiful eyes as she kissed him on his cheek. His whole life flew past in that exact instant. He was in heavan. His heavan of love, that will never cease until he dies. That everlasting love for that one special person in his heart. Hermione Granger...  



	2. Default Chapter Title

That Faithful Kiss: Part 2  
Aftter that faithful kiss on that last day at school, Harry had been thinking of nothing else but Hermione. He didn't know what to do. He had never been in love before. He was sitting on his bed that night thinking of that kiss that no others could fathom. He knew what to do he would write her a letter. Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill he began to write.  
Dear Hermione,  
I don't know how to begin, but I must get to the point. I love you Hermione, and no one else. You are a person in my heart and the very sparkle in my eye. You are my one desire. The one that I long for most. Yes Hermione, I love you.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Harry  
He then gave Hedwig the letter and lay down on his bed dreaming of Hermione.  
* * * * * * * * *  
That very same night Hermione lay on her bedthinking of no one but Harry. She knew she had to tell him of how she felt for him. She loved him. For when she kissed him, even if it was only a peck, she filled with warmth and happiness. She loved Harry Potter, and she had to tell him so. She took out a quill and a piece of parchment then wrote:  
Dear Harry,  
I love you. I always have since that faithful morning on the express in our first year at school. You were in my heart from the beginning. Seeing you fills my heart with such joy that I feel like I am being lifted into heaven. Our heaven. I long for you Harry and I cry at nigh to think of you alone. I cried when you didn't come up at the second task. I couldn't dare watch you fight that dragon for fear of seeing you get hurt. I cried when I heard that you had seen Voltimort again. I though you might have been dead. Harry, I love you and I always will.  
Your love,  
Hermione  
She set down the quill gave her owl the letter and lay on her bed dreaming of nothing but Harry and her love for him.  
  
Authors Note: I hope you liked it. There will be one more part coming soon. And please no Flamers and definatly no swearing (cursing, using bad laguage, dirty words, wirdy dords ect...) 


	3. Default Chapter Title

That Fateful Kiss: 3

Harry had been miserable over the summer holidays. Despite the fact that he is on strict rations of food (considering Dudley's diet) and being rejected by the Dursley"s (typical) he missed Hermione. She was the only thing he thought about at night. She was the only thought on his mind. He would remember that **_FATEFUL _**kiss at the end of the school year for years to come. He loved her and she loved him he knew. He had gotten her letter two days after he sent his to her. His heart leapt with joy when he read her letter to himself. He now knew that he did not tell her his feelings of her in vain. He was sure now that they might actually get together. 

.Harry had been counting down the days to when September 1 would finally arrive. That day had now come. He was in the car with Mr. Dursley heading to Kings Cross. The car pulled in and he got out and took his school things out of the trunk (no help from Mr. Dursley). He then walked up to the space between station 9 and 10. He stepped through and came to a place full of kids and adults all wearing robes and wizard hats. Harry stepped into the train and headed back to the end tram.To his left there was Ron sitting there waiting there for him and to his right was Hermione. 

Hermione was sitting there reading a book called The History of Hogwarts: The New Revised Version. She looked up from the heavy book and looked up at him. At that instant there eyes met. Her sparkling brown eyes and his gleaming green eyes met each other and at that moment each person felt so strongly for each other that they were filled with a warmth and comfort, there eyes fixed unblinking at each other. Harry filled with such immense happiness could no longer hold back.

" I love you Hermione." He said.

" I love you too, Harry."

They embraced in a loving hug and they kissed a new Fateful kiss that will forever be in their hearts until the die. Both filled with happiness they sat down and enjoyed the rest of the Hogwarts Express in love.

" Oh, brother." Ron said.

* I hoped you like it. I used FATEFUL for you and I made it longer. J*

THE END


End file.
